The Workout
by pinky71103
Summary: Just a day in the life of JaSam. Setting is anytime in the present. Strong adult content! Rated NC-17/M Please read and review it helps to know what you think!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. It is entirely for fun. I hope you enjoy!

Contains strong adult content. Rated M/NC-17

Jason walked into his home gym late one morning to find Sam already there. She was running on the treadmill and he could tell by the sheen that covered her body she had been there for awhile. She smiled up at him when she noticed him standing there.

"Hey" she said a little loud because of the little earphones stuck in her ears, IPod blaring.

"Hey" he returned leaning far over the top of the machine for a kiss. It had been over a month since her surgery, and she noticed he was becoming increasingly affectionate. "Absence and all…" she figured.

Sam held onto the handles and kissed him quickly as not to lose her stride. She was going at an incredible pace, and he shook his head at her. He knew she hated running on the treadmill, she was more of a street runner but today that was not an option. It was raining out and not the typical late spring shower kinda rain. If that were the case she'd be soaking wet and half way to the docks by now. The sky outside was dark and being on the 15th floor you could hear the wind and hard rain pellets hitting the windows. Well he could hear all that and her IPod. He smirked a little as he walked over to his weight bench. Maybe she was still making up for the two days she spent deaf a few months back.

Jason was grateful for the opportunity to watch her move. He could count the number of times he had gone running with her. Her body was built for speed and her endurance was off the charts, it was something that came in handy both in and out of her running shoes. His body however was not. Not that he couldn't match her endurance be his sheer muscle mass limited his ability for long distance running especially at Sam normal pace, and if she were distracted or working off some anger, forget about it, she would leave him as if he were standing still. He wouldn't consider himself a prideful man but even Jason Morgan had his limits and having his tiny little girlfriend leave him in the dust in front of witnesses definitely tipped the scales.

As he removed and replaced different weights on his bar he couldn't help but to watch her. His eyes started at her little feet. This was about the only time of the day anyone would catch her without her four inch stilettos. He moved up to the calf muscles that were half hidden beneath the black leggings she wore, on up to her thighs. Her thighs were solid muscle and would never fail to hold him in place, or hold herself up when she would wrap them tight around his body. He felt his body begin to betray him as his thoughts lingered so he kept moving up. Her ass, round and tight like the rest of her. Not much farther up, the leggings gave way to her torso. Flat with the slightest hint of her abdominal muscles protruding though. They were a little more pronounce at the moment because she held them tight as she moved, but usually they were subtle and feminine unless you went to touch them. He was spinning on the weight locks when he got to his most favorite part of her anatomy. Her breasts, he could stare at them all day, but of course he was too much of a gentleman to do that so he got by with quick glances to the cleavage she would normally display. Cleavage that was in full abundance now as whatever small scrap of fabric held them down while pushing them up and out at the same time. He frowned at the lack of movement the purple and black material afforded them. He knew how freely they would move when he'd have her on the bed one of his hands pinning hers at the wrists above her head, while his other touched and teased them. His head shot up when he noticed her looking back at him with an amused look on her face. He had been caught staring and after a quick glance from her down his body, she laughed, shaking her head before turning back to her machine. He didn't have to look down he could feel what he knew she could see.

Jason turned away quickly, readjusting himself before he lay down on the bench. He placed one knee up on the bench to hide the obvious tent his shorts had created. Taking a deep breath he adjusted his fingers tightly around the iron bar and lifted it easily up into the air.

About 20 minutes later, Sam slowed down her machine before it shut off completely. She removed the IPod that was strapped to her arm before grabbing a small towel and wiping the sweat from her body. Throwing the towel over her shoulder she jumped down and picked up a bottle of water taking a few sips before going to lean against the mirrored wall and watch Jason. He had gotten up a few times to add more weight to his bar, she was fairly certain that the weight of that bar was far greater than his and her body weight combined. She knew he had some pent up energy to burn, and the weights seemed to be working. He was no longer aroused, though she could still see him clearly as the material of his basketball shorts molded to his body, leaving little the imagination, not that she needed much, she had a great memory, and now she was the one aroused.

She was brought back to reality when he spoke.

"You know it is not polite to stare" He said continuing his reps.

"Hey I am just following your lead."

"Yeah, well at least I know when I am caught"

"I know when I am caught, I just don't care" she said walking over to him and straddling his waist. The pressure of her body on his caused him falter on his final rep. "Be careful" She said laughing, helping to guide the weights back to their stirrups. "There is no way in hell I could get that thing off if you dropped it.

"Well" he said sitting up and taking a long sip from her bottle of water. "You should have thought about that before you pounced on me."

She laughed out loud. "Pounced? Is that what I did?" She took the towel and wiped his face. "You're all wet"

"Yeah, and judging from the way you were just staring at me, I would be willing to bet I am not the only one."

Sam raised her eyebrows suggestively, and shrugged her shoulders giving him a "maybe, maybe not" type of response. Jason knew better, he could already see her nipples hard and erect through her top, and it was not cold in here. In fact he would swear the temperature had risen 10 degrees in the last two minutes. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her easily to him causing her to rub against him. If neither were aroused already that would have done it.

"I think you are getting a little of track here." She whispered looking at his lips. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss him.

"Hey I am always up for a little cardio" He said seductively.

"Well you are definitely 'UP' for something." She said grinding her hips a little closer. "But I have already had my cardio for the day."

"Well then, it looks like I am going to have to do all the hard work." With that he kissed her hard, sliding to the end of the bench so he could stand up. The motion made her slip down a little further on his hips. He went to bounce her back up into position, but going from lifting over 300lbs to her barely there 100, she went a little higher than expected. The sensation of nearly flying out of his arms made her stomach flip as she instinctively wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "Sorry" he whispered he knew he caught her off guard, but she seemed to take it in stride. And he was rewarded with her holding him a little tighter.

After a few moments she released one arm from around his neck and reached down between them to try and remove the black muscle tee that he was wearing. She got it half way up his torso when she released her other arm and just as he had been envisioning earlier she was holding herself up with her thighs. The thought made him groan which made her smile. He removed the shirt from his arms and placed his hands on her hips to support her as she removed the tight spandex from her breasts. Both naked from the waist up his hands were in column on her back as his lips began to tease her nipples.

"Jason…" She was moaning his name and it spurred him on. He could feel her kicking off her shoes before locking her feet behind his thighs. He walked a little further back and he heard her gasp as her hot skin came in contact with the cold leather of another machine.

"Hold on." He whispered. She knew exactly what he was talking about as she reached up with one hand holding tightly to the pull up bar and unwrapping her legs from his waist. He was kissing her lips again using one arm to hold her body against his as his other hand began to remove her leggings and the boy shorts she wore underneath. Once he had them down she kicked them off sending them in a heap a few feet away. Now it was only him that wore a stitch of clothing. With one arm holding to the bar and the other around his shoulder she lifted herself up so she could use her feet to push his shorts down over his hips. The second he was free from the confines of his boxers, he grabbed his dick and gave it some long hard strokes before positioning himself at her opening. The tip was resting against her and he could feel how hot and wet she was. He had to steady himself and keep in control before he impaled her.

Sam could see that he was fighting for control, and if he didn't want it she would happily seize it. She impaled herself and she gasped loudly. Maybe she hadn't thought that through enough but her inpatients had gotten the best of her and he was hesitating. The sheer size of him took her breath away and she tensed around him causing him to chuckle against her lips. "Yeah, you didn't think that through, did you." He said mirroring her own thoughts.

She smiled sheepishly. "I guess not."

"Are you ok, do you want to stop? There's no rush Sam."

"I want you to stop… talking and make love to me."

"Are you sure, because we can…" He didn't get to finish whatever he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it anyway, as she kissed him hard. The kiss took away any doubts of what she wanted and left him no room to argue for her own good. She began to pull herself up slowly on the bar causing him to pull almost completely out of her, but he would pull her back down before they would lose contact. A few minutes later she had completely let go of the bar and he had her pinned back against the machine, her arms and legs wrapped so tight around him there was no space between their bodies. With one arm on his shoulder she wove her fingers through his hair and pulled it as he sucked on her neck. Opening her eyes momentarily she could see him in the mirror. The muscles in his ass and back working hard to please her nearly made her lose it right then. Wanting to prolong the pleasure she snapped her eyes closed but it was too late the image was burned into her mind. She was going to cum and cum hard.

"Ja… Jason, baby I can't…" What she couldn't do was form a coherent sentence. "I can't… I'm gonna…"

"Cum for me, Sam. It's ok I got you." He held her tighter because he knew just as she did that when she came she would lose all strength in those beautiful legs of hers. At his words she let it loose. Sam moaned his name so loud that he was beyond grateful that Spinelli was out working a case, because even with the door closed and the thunder outside he was sure anyone in that penthouse would have heard her. Not that he particularly gave a damn, he was a guy after all and there was no better stroke to the ole ego, than the woman you love screaming your name, especially a woman like Sam. She was hard core. Well usually, but at this very moment her core was soft, hot and pulsating.

Jason wanted to give her the time she needed to recover, but his own impending release kept him on auto pilot. Pulling her close he spun around and lowered them both down resting her back against an oversized exercise ball, he'd seen her use for core training. He'd never had any use for it, he was a brute strength and iron type of man. But in this moment it was the perfect apparatus for the exercise he had in mind as it kept her body at the perfect height as he sat up on his knees. Placing one of her legs up over his shoulder and the other back around his waist, he began moving. Slowly at first and then speeding up and slowing back down. It took Sam a few moments to match his rhythm, but once they were in sync the sensations coursing through her were incredible.

She put her hands up to knead her breasts that were bouncing as Jason watched her. He could swear he got harder just watching her touch herself. "Jesus, Sam" he could feel her tighten up again and he knew she was going to come again and he wouldn't be far behind. Now he was at an impasse they had talked about this baby making situation a lot over the past few weeks, but he was pretty sure they hadn't come to a definite conclusion. And he was certain neither of them saw it happening like this, no romance no control, on the floor of their home gym.

Sam could tell he was close, but she could also feel him tense up. Placing a hand over his heart hazel eyes met blue and she smiled at him. She knew the conflict she saw behind them. "Jason, baby its okay, you can pull out if you want to." He looked at her, even now she was so close to getting what he knew she wanted in her heart no matter what her head told her and she wasn't pushing him. No pressure just love and acceptance. He renewed any lost momentum, she'd given him the choice and he would make it with his heart just as he knew she had already done. He leaned forward, pulling her up to meet his lips and kissed her so hard and long she thought she would pass out. Her arms went around his neck as he broke the kiss but their foreheads were still touching. "I love you" she whispered. He came deep in her with long hard strokes that sent her over the edge for the second time.

"And I love you so much more" he whispered back against her lips.

THE END!


End file.
